Shady
by ColdAsphyxiate
Summary: Tommy finds out just how toppy Adam really is. Adam Lambert / Tommy Ratliff


**Not the most realistic fic but oh well. To whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it!**

27. That was how old Tommy was going to be near the end of the month. It was scary more than it was exciting for him really. The very mention of the word 'birthday' made him edgy and the only reason for that was that his closest friend from high school, Isaac was about to get married. Married. And here he was still living in a dingy apartment by himself when what felt like just a moment ago, he was hooking up with some drunk chick he didn't even know in the back of his car. He didn't even like girls all that much, he felt they were too whiny. And he didn't fancy the two lumps on their chest that people called breasts.

He didn't believe in love and had never met anyone who made him feel that he should. It was either that or he had never dared to open up to anyone... And why would he when he had spent countless nights staying up just to listen to friends who had had their hearts broken wail about how life was unfair. He never let anyone get too close to him. Prevention is after all better than cure, right?

Hookups were fun. It wasn't complicated and it felt good. Really good. The best part of it all was that he didn't even have to make coffee or feign remembering their names when he woke up with his head throbbing the next day. What could be better than that?

But on those nights that he would lay alone in bed and stare at the ceiling in the dark, he did sometimes wonder what it would feel like to have a special relationship with a significant other, to share a special bond. Truth be told, the very thought of it left him petrified.

Those thoughts were far from Tommy's mind as he walks into the gay bar. The only thing he's looking forward to tonight is getting laid. He looks around, scanning for anyone he might recognize and breathes a sigh of relief when he did not. Tommy doesn't want to mix his personal life with his sinful escapades and he chuckles to himself at the thought of his mom knowing what - or who he spends majority of his Friday nights doing.

He heads towards the bartender intending to order a drink when he bumps into a guy. Tommy drops everything he's holding and in between apologies, he bends over to pick his things up. The stranger helps him out and Tommy can't help but stare at how big his hands are.

The man is only slightly taller than him, Tommy realizes as they both straighten up.

"Hey there." the stranger said, his voice soft but low. His lips curl into a smile.

Tommy's eyes shoot up to the stranger's face and he can't help but stare. He has beautiful blue eyes, so vivid and jet-black hair with streaks of grey. Broad shoulders and a strikingly handsome face make Tommy catch his breath.

He stares at the stranger for a moment, unable to find his voice.

"Uhh.. Hey." Tommy finally manages to blurt out. He wants to kick himself, knowing he sounds like a complete idiot.

"Hey, I'm Adam." the stranger says extending his hand, his smile transmutes into a sly grin.

Brazenly, Tommy checks Adam out from head to toe before saying, "Thanks Adam." Then he extends his hand. "I'm Tommy Joe."

"Hello Tommy, it's nice to meet you"

Adam doesn't take his hand back, which makes Tommy feel uneasy. He's too focused on how warm and strong Adam's hands are and doesn't realize that he's still staring straight into Adam's eyes. If his mind weren't so foggy he could have sworn that Adam was staring right back into his eyes with equal intensity.

"Uhm... Can I have my hand back?" Tommy asks, holding his breath.

"Yeah sure... I didn't… Sorry." Adam pulls away, takes a step back and lets go of Tommy's hand.

"I didn't mean it that way – I just." Tommy stammers, unable to get his brain to form proper sentences. His heart is beating fast. He hasn't felt this way in a long time, he realizes.

Adam cuts Tommy halfway and says, "Hey I know this is weird but – do you maybe want to get out of here… with me? We could go and get some food?"

"Uhmm… Sure?" Tommy replies without thinking. He's dumbfounded and has been that way since he first laid his eyes on Adam. He tells himself that all he wants from Adam is sex. Just sex and nothing else, trying to ignore the flutter he feels at the base of his stomach.

Adam gives a crooked smile seemingly satisfied with Tommy's reply. Without any hesitation, Adam takes his hand and holds it tight and for once in a long time, Tommy doesn't mind.

It's two am when they walk down the street towards the lights of the diner. It's surreal to be in this situation, Tommy thought. _He went to the bar to find a fuck buddy and came out with a… date? Who does that? He hasn't even been on a date in almost a year._

Inside the diner they order their meals and introduce themselves properly. This time neither of them holds back their attraction towards each other. Conversations come easily and they find that they have a lot in common. Tommy loves the way Adam's eyes sparkle every time he laughs and he can't help but blush when Adam compliments him on his hair that's dyed blonde.

Moments pass and Tommy realizes that he's getting carried away. He stares at Adam's lips while he talks and can't help but fantasize about how it would feel to have those lips on him.

Tommy abruptly cuts Adam off midsentence and says, "I want you to take me to your place." Saying it slowly, deliberately as if to make sure that the words will sink into Adam's mind.

"Wh – what?" Adam asks, slightly taken aback at Tommy's sudden request, feeling his cock twitch.

"I want you to fuck me Adam." Tommy repeats, staring boldly into his eyes not caring that he probably sounds like a wanton slut. "I didn't go to the bar looking for a date, I went there to find a hot guy to fuck with, and right now I'm guessing that hot guy is you."

Adam laughs as if the whole thing is a joke and this annoys Tommy. Tommy isn't playing around, he doesn't want a boyfriend, he wants a hook up. At least that's what he keeps telling himself but at this point, he knows he's probably just kidding himself. Still, he lies.

"You're a nice person Tommy, and I really like spending time with you – besides, I don't think I could hold back if you let me have my way with you" Adam explains casually. "Hmm.. Maybe we could take it back to my place and after that you can give me another answer?"

"I already told you my answer. I want a nice fuck from you, and that's it" Tommy replies stubbornly, his lips lifting into a pout.

Adam raises his hands in defense and says, "Alright, alright, if that's what you want Tommy." Grinning widely, clearly amused by Tommy's childlike display.

" So… Sex with no strings attached then?" Tommy asks.

There's interest, shock and fear in Adam's eyes when the question becomes clear in his mind.

"Sex with no strings attached then." Adam repeats, nodding. "My place isn't far from here - do you want to come over?"

"I'm game," Tommy says before he can back down on the offer. He touches Adam's calf with his own under the table, and Adam jumps, surprised, but doesn't pull away. "Take me to your place."

Adam gets up, leaves enough money on the table, and then walks out of the door, clearly expecting Tommy to follow him. He does, his heart beating in his throat, his palms getting sweaty. He's not sure how far he wants to go with this man but he already knows there's something horribly wrong about his 'sexcapade' tonight; he knows Adam's name.

Adam's apartment is a spacious studio with a balcony. Tommy can't help feeling a little envious as he examines Adam's home. It's definitely better decorated than Tommy's apartment. Cleaner too. He feels inferior next to Adam in more ways than one, and all of a sudden all his earlier bravado is gone. He's shy. This is stupid.

Adam takes off his jacket, and throws it on the back of the couch.

Without realizing, Tommy backs away, then stops because that's ridiculous. He's here for a reason, but he can't help feeling nervous. Sure he has had many experiences but never with someone as… attractive as Adam. It's a moment of self-realization for Tommy.

They stand opposite each for a moment. There's nothing to say. Then without warning, Adam stalks towards him, taking hold of Tommy's chin, lifting it so that he's looking up at Adam and kisses him.

It's a moment both of them have been waiting for since they laid eyes on each other. And it's exactly what they imagined. Tommy feels nothing but waves after waves of crushing desire. He holds onto Adam's arm to stabilize himself as he feels his knees buckle.

Adam lets go of his chin and clasps his fingers around Tommy's throat. His grip isn't gentle, his hold so strong it feels like control.

Adam's tongue is demanding in Tommy's mouth but he loves every moment of it. He lets Adam take him and lets his arms fall to his sides making no attempt to fight back. His cock is rock hard. He can feel it straining in his pants and an overwhelming urge to take off all his clothes rushes through him.

A few moments pass before Adam pulls back and wipes his mouth, grinning, "how was that?"

"It felt good – really good." Tommy replied honestly. "I'm guessing you like to top huh?" he teases.

Adam smiles a slow sly smile, the hunger evident in his eyes as he looked at Tommy, "I like it very much."

"You want to fuck me?" Tommy dares to ask, looking Adam right in the eye.

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do." Adam replies, his voice raw, his hands clutching his hard on through his pants.

Tommy swallows nervously and Adam reaches out and grabs the front of his shirt and roughly pulls him closer to his body drawing a sharp gasp from Tommy.

But the touch that comes after is surprisingly gentle. Adam's hands caresses Tommy's face, cups it with both his hands and kisses his forehead then proceeds to bite his jaw and lick Tommy's ear, sucking on his earlobe, making Tommy involuntarily groan with pleasure.

Their bodies are now pressed together and they can feel their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes. The need is now impossible to ignore.

Adam grabs a handful of Tommy's hair in a vice-like grip forces him down onto his knees without any warning, causing Tommy to moan in pain when the grip on his hair becomes more aggressive.

Tommy's on his knees now, his hair still wrapped in Adam's fist in an unforgiving grip, forcing him to look up at Adam. What he sees makes his cock twitch again. Adam was like the predator, gazing down upon his prey and the view, he thought, was delicious.

He reaches down with his free hand and traces Tommy's lips with his fingers, "God… The things I'm going to do to you Tommy." He murmurs, his voice throaty.

Tommy couldn't help but let out another moan, his mouth opening ever so slightly, and tongue teasing Adam's fingers.

"Do you like it rough, Tommy?" Adam asks, his finger pushes down Tommy's lips, opening his mouth further.

Tommy is in a world of his own by now and when he doesn't reply, Adam tugs roughly at his hair, repeating the question.

"Y-yes." Tommy finally replies, trembling, startled at how wonderfully dominant Adam is. But he likes it. Craves for it.

"Yeah. I thought so…" Adam whispers, almost to himself as he forces two fingers into Tommy's mouth and makes him suck on them, enjoying the warmth and making him shiver with desire and want.

He pulls Tommy closer to his crotch and he's whimpering with need, lewdly licking at Adam's cock through his pants, he no longer cares if he seems desperate or not.

"I want to tie you down when I fuck you baby – But I won't. Not this time anyway." Adam muses as he looks down at Tommy. "I'm going to hold you down while I fuck you though – you don't mind do you?" he asks, not really intending for Tommy to reply.

Today, Adam decided that he's going to do whatever he feels like to this beautiful boy kneeling down at his feet and just the thought of that makes Adam want to explode.

Tommy simply smiles, not saying anything and stares into Adam's dark eyes.

"Open my pants baby" Adam says, his voice low. He's gently stroking Tommy's jaw, tucking Tommy's long fringe behind his ear.

He reaches out, starts with the belt, then the button, and finally the zipper. Adam is hard and leaking, and Tommy can smell him. He wants to press his face against Adam, and when Adam loosens his hold he does that, breathing in, nosing Adam through his briefs.

"Fuck..." Adam groans, thrusting his hips forward, his hand releases his grip on Tommy's hair and moves down to the back of his neck instead, pulling Tommy closer to him. He wants Adam's cock in his mouth, and he's practically begging for it.

"Please," he says, licking Adam through the briefs.

Adam takes his pants and briefs off with one hand while still holding Tommy close. He tightens his grip on Tommy's hair and guides his cock into his waiting mouth.

Tommy loves the feeling of Adam's hand wrapped around his hair and when he starts moving, thrusting into Tommy's mouth, he feels as if he could faint with desire. What more with Adam's tight grip on his hair holding Tommy still, making him unable to move or pull away.

Tommy moans and it's half-pain, half-pleasure from the way Adam is holding him too tightly, it hurts, but the pain runs through him and quickly transforms into a pool of pleasure at the base of his stomach

"I can't last long," Adam whispers. "You should see your mouth, stretched around me, taking it."

Adam's words turned him on, encouraging him. Tommy's jaw hurts already, and he doesn't even feel his knees anymore, but it doesn't matter. He tries to relax his jaw, swallowing when Adam pushes in. When Adam's cock hits the back of his throat, the need to breathe is overwhelming and he gags but the sound only seems to make Adam want to thrust harder and he does just that.

Adam is enjoying the sight of Tommy on his knees, with his lips wrapped tightly around his cock. He devours it and commits it to memory not wanting this moment to ever end.

Adam pulls out of Tommy's mouth right at the very edge. He wants to save his load for later. Wants to cum when he's inside of Tommy.

Adam pulls Tommy to the bed and he follows with no hesitation.

Tommy feels as if his insides are burning with desire, the spot where Adam touched him feels as if it's on fire. Right now, he is sure, he wants Adam more than anything. He's impatient but he tries to hide it as they struggle to pull each other's clothes off on the way to the bedroom. Clothes are strewn all over the floor.

And then Adam pushes Tommy onto the bed, forcing him to lie on his back.

Tommy feels naked. Utterly defenseless for once and it made him uneasy, and almost queasy.

He doesn't get a chance to say anything, or be surprised, because Adam straddles his hips, pins his wrists over his head, and bites his lower lip, then kisses him with force, pinning him to the bed and owning him.

Adam keeps kissing Tommy until he's squirming under him, until he's making noises he can't keep in, can't hide, until he's desperately seeking for contact, for any kind of friction.

He lets go of Tommy's hands, laughs, soft and teasing for a moment before he takes hold of Tommy's wrists again and pins them above his head once more, one hand before he places his other hand on Tommy's bare chest.

"Just feel Tommy, let me in. I won't hurt you" Adam says softly, yet his voice was guttural but gone was the smile, his face now serious.

_He can do that. He's good at feeling. So good._ Tommy tells himself. He's breathing hard now, panting, and his heart is going wild, like he's scared, and it's insane because he can't think. Doesn't even know what or how to think. Still, he nods, wanting it, needing it.

Adam kisses his way down his body, his touch is everywhere but nowhere near where he needs it to be. It's so close, and at the same time so far. Tommy's desperate, no longer holding back his moans.

But Tommy feels vulnerable – too vulnerable and he breaks apart under Adam's touch. Exposed. This is more than he bargained when he left the bar with Adam earlier today. Much more.

Cold asphyxiates as paranoia of the unknown engulfs him.

He was about to run. He was going to, but before he has the chance Adam asks him, "Do you trust me?" as his hands grips Tommy's chin, forcing him to look up at him, into his eyes.

There is no sign of struggle from Tommy and so he lowers his hands to his throat but doesn't squeeze- yet. He lets Tommy relax, lets him lie there for a moment. Lets him feel the warmth of Adam's hands on his throat.

Finally, Adam feels the beating of Tommy's pulse and squeezes, and he can't breathe. There is no oxygen.

_Fuck you_, _Adam_, Tommy thinks, fighting to breathe.

Adam whispers into Tommy's ear again, "Don't you trust me Tommy?" his breath hot. So hot.

Tommy nods mutely, no longer willing to fight, trying to speak but he can't seem to find the air to.

Adam looks down at Tommy, so pliant under him. _So fucking hot._ But he's still choking Tommy, not letting him breathe and he uses his other hand to spread Tommy's legs.

Tommy's knees are bent and pressed into the mattress. Adam with his hold still on Tommy's neck can't wait anymore, and lines his cock up to Tommy's hole.

His face is almost blue from the lack of oxygen and Adam releases his grip on Tommy's neck.

He's gasping for air now and Adam takes this opportunity to thrust hard into Tommy, not even bothering to prepare him before hand. One hand moves up to grab Tommy's hair and the other pins his wrists above his head as he enters Tommy. Raw and hard, just how he likes it. "You're so… Fucking… Tight" Adam groans, sounding more animal than human.

Tommy is in a world of pain and he cries out as he feels Adam enter his ass, tearing him apart. He screams himself hoarse, his mind swarming from the pain. The only form of 'preparation' he had had been from the blowjob and that definitely isn't enough.

He can't move under Adam's strong hold. Can't escape. The only thing he can do is look up at Adam, and he does. He stares into Adam's eyes. They're clouded with lust. His brain can't seem to function. Can't register any thoughts. But he feels.

He feels as if he's about to pass out from the pain mixed with pleasure of Adam's cock rubbing against his prostate and all he can do right now is make unintelligible noises.

"You're so hot," Adam groans. "That's what you are right now baby – so fucking hot for me" he says as he picks up a merciless pace, thrusting into Tommy. "There are so many things I want to do to you," Adam says, his voice rough. And then he says, "You're trembling," like he's surprised.

"Y- you're hurting me." Tommy says, and it comes out as a breath, that's all that he can manage and nothing more.

"I want to baby," Adam whispers touching Tommy's lower lip with his thumb, then spreads his mouth with it, his other hand still pinning Tommy's wrists. "I'm quite the sadistic fucker – didn't you know? I want everything."

Adam moves his hand down to Tommy's cock and strokes it with his hands, teasing it. Tommy groans in response no longer able to differentiate pleasure from pain.

"Please - I need to cum" Tommy begs, his brown eyes soft and pleading as he stares into Adam's now glazed eyes.

Adam squeezes Tommy's cock almost too hard. He surprises Tommy with the other hand that cups his balls, and the stimulation is too much for him, and when Tommy comes, he comes with a scream, his throat so tight around it he felt might be hoarse for weeks.

Adam fucks him through his orgasm, pushing at his boundaries, killing a few muscles in his body, and when Adam comes too, he feels the electric shock that goes through his body.

And then Tommy's lying on his stomach with Adam beside him, stroking his hair, and he's pretty sure he blacked out at some point. The realization makes him blush, but he's too exhausted to do anything about it. Adam literally fucked him until he passed out, he realizes.

The hand in his hair stops, pushes his fringe off his face, and then Adam is staring at him. He doesn't say anything, though, and it's unnerving. Adam takes hold of his chin, turns his head, and kisses him, soft, tentative kisses. Adam pushes at all the wrong buttons inside him, and he's a tight bundle of anxious thoughts again.

**Thanks for reading! ****If you liked it, please do leave a review. I'd like to know your thoughts!**

**And also, add me up on twitter: GlitterBxby if you'd like :)**


End file.
